


Our Ball

by Gilligilli21



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilligilli21/pseuds/Gilligilli21
Summary: Gion never knew what it was like to play on a team. But when Iwashimizu shows up on the rooftop after the coach chewed him out. Saying he was surprised would be an understatement.





	

Gion Kenji.

That's who he is. That's who he wants to be known as. He wasn't the little guy. He was Gion.

But nobody saw him as that. He wasn't a standout guy. He was just the little one.

Gion merely looked up from his spot on the rooftop. He knew he wasn't cut out for this sport, after all those times before. He should have known better but he just wanted to feel appreciated. Hear a praise for once. Gion was so caught up in his thought, he got startled by his tree trunk of a classmate that burst through the door. He rose a brow at him as the latter just simply sat across from him. 

"Gion..." He heard the tall male say quietly. Their conversation went on and Gion almost felt something break in him when he heard him say "their ball" Gion was never on a sports teams long enough to experience what it felt like to have some that's truly there for you. He never really had friends either, everyone found him off putting because of his height but here was a guy he had met just earlier this year that was a close as a friendship that he had felt. Gion watched as Iwashimizu smiled at him, because of him. Gion felt almost light headed at the feeling it gave him. They stayed in silence for a ltitle longer before Gion got up, Iwashimizu's eyes following the movement.

"Let's go, it's getting late." He simply stated as he held his hand out to the blond boy. He waited for the latter to grasp it before he helped him up. He walked ahead of Iwashimizu so that he wouldn't see the faint smile on the shorter male's lips.

"Hey, did you just try to pass the ball to that big guy?" He heard the old man say as a flush ran across his fave while holding the ball he almost tossed onto the field. He felt himself gulp before he turned to the coach, eyes wide as can be. Truth be told, Gion had gotten distracted from his actually task but it couldn't be helped when he felt captivated by the other. He felt a need to see a winning look on the tall first year's face but there was no way he was going to say that out loud. Yet he somehow found himself not only in the same game as him but on the same team. What brought him to even be pu- oh right he nearly passed the ball to Iwashimizu. But that was far from his fault. He braced himself for the game and saved the ball.

_Their ball._

He felt arms hat picked up him and the ball, just moments after he got hit by Ebumi. Gion looked up at the two blonds, seemingly in a death lock of their own. His gaze was on Iwashimizu before he got brought out of it and passed the ball to Raita and they won the match. But he hadn't really noticed because there was someone that sat across him. It felt like the rooftop moment again but seemed so different. He got flustered again and threw dirt in Iwashimizu's face but smiled at his words. Iwashimizu knew just what to say...

 

_"Thank you for saving our ball."_

 

_Our ball..._


End file.
